


Touched

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Touched

His arms are curled around the younger man's waist as gently as if he were holding to fine porcelain- which seems ridiculous on the one hand, because it's not like Scott is so incapable he needs constant coddling. But on the other hand, how else is there to hold someone you care about?

Adam's eyes are open a little so he can watch the ever-changing expressions as Scott slowly runs hands and palms over his face and occasionally tilts his head. Some edges on his fingers are smooth and some are puffy, testament to all his years of hard work. They glide over the ridges of Adam's face like playing elegant keys, and Adam can't help but trill a little as the bridge of his nose is traced. The young man just laughs and cups his palms over the cheeks, wrists touching enough so his thumbs can rub over Adam's mouth.

Scott's own mouth is curled at the corners in his usual smile, but somehow there is more warmth. Whatever the reason may be, Adam certainly approves. He pouts his lips in a manner as close to kissing the thumbs as possible.

"You're beautiful," leaves Scott's mouth with awe, and he slides up one hand to brush at the older man's eyelashes as if counting them one by one.

Adam bites back the urge to chuckle; he's heard those words a million times from everyone before, yet this sounds so different, so sincere, so _real_. "Thank you," he whispers and allows his arms to circle just a fraction tighter.


End file.
